Star Wars Episode I: Den usynlige fjende
Star Wars: Episode 1 The Phantom Menace (Den Usynlige Fjende) er en 1999 Star Wars film skrevet og dirigeret af George Lucas. Det var den fjerde live-action film der blev udgivet i biografer, men er kronologisk den første film i sagaen. Det var også den første og, til dato, eneste Star Wars film der blev genudgivet i 3D. Filmen var produceret af Rick McCallum og stjernerne Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd, og Ian McDiarmid som hovedrollerne. Filmen tager sted toogtredive år før [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope]] (Et Nyt Håb), den første film udgivet i sagaen, og begynder med to Jedier som prøver at løse en handelsuenighed og eventuelt en invasion på planeten Naboo af Handelsfederationen. Jedierne ved dog ikke at situationen bliver manipuleret af Sheev Palpatine, Senatoren af Naboo og i hemmelighed en Dark Lord of the Sith kaldt Darth Sidious. Sitherne, de ældgamle fjender af Jedierne, afslører dem selv efter et tusind år i skjul; mens Jedierne finder en ung, Tatooine slave, ved navn Anakin Skywalker, den Udvalgte forudbestemt til at bringe balance i Kraften - og som vil vokse op for at blive Darth Vader. Imellemtiden, kæmper Padmé Amidala af Naboo for at rede hendes folk fra invasionen. The Phantom Menace var udgivet i teatre d. 19 Maj, 1999, og kom ud 16 år efter den sidste Star Wars film, Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi. Udgivelsen kom med en ekstensiv presseomtale og gode forhåbninger af fans. Udover at den fik miksede anmeldelser, tjente den $924,3 million, som gjorde den til den mest tjente Star Wars film. Filmen var genudgivet på Blu-ray i September, 2011, og var genudgivet i biografer i 3D d. 10. februar, 2012. På grund af filmens succes, blev der lavet to kapitler mere. Der blev også lavet en TV-serie, kaldt Star Wars: The Clone Wars, som også fik sin egen animerede film 'Synopsis af filmen' I senatet i den Galaktiske Republik striden beskatning stjernernes handelsruter. Trade Federation besluttede at låse den lille planet Naboo at bremse den politiske konflikt og vinde sagen med magt. Kansler for republikken, Finis Valorum, beslutter at hemmeligt sende til forhandle med sammenslutningen af de to Jedi - mester Qui-Gon Jinn og hans lærling Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi nåede kredsløb og landede på Naboo kommandoskib droids. Forhandlingerne, dog aldrig fandt sted, fordi den mystiske Darth Sidious, Mørk Lord of the Sith, hvormed Føderation har indgået en pagt, beordrede vicekonge af Trade Federation - Nute'owi Gunray'owi - fjerne de to Jedi. Gunray så først lukket ind i rummet, hvor de boede Jedi giftig gas Dioxis, og derefter sendt dem til branche droider, master og discipel, men overlevede og blev let frastødt droids. Det lykkedes dem at forlade skibet og jord på overfladen af Naboo. Der, flygter de invaderende styrker Føderationen, de kom over Jar Jar Binks, Gunganina, der førte dem til den undersøiske by hans landsmænd, OTOH Gunga. Der har undladt at overbevise Boss Nassa, at Gungan leder til at forene indbyggerne i Naboo og hjulpet dem afvise invasionen, og så fulgte doneret af ham til båden under vandet Theede, hovedstaden i planeten. De tog med dem Jar Jar at hjælpe dem med at finde vej gennem det planetariske kerne. I løbet mødte de mange undersøiske væsner. Imens Theede og andre byer Naboo invasionsstyrke landede Trade Federation, og Dronning Amidala blev fanget, for at underskrive en pagt med Gunray legalisere invasionen. Jeg aldrig gjorde, fordi det var i den tid befriet af Qui-Gon og Obi-Wan. Jedi formået at få dronningen med sine tjenestepiger fra planeten på royal skib - Nubien. Men de blev beskudt i kredsløb, hvis resultat skulle gå ned-land på øde planet Tatooine. Der, ved rumhavn af Mos Espa, mødte en lille dreng, ni-årige slave ved navn Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon hun fornemmede i ham en utrolig følsomhed over for magten, mere end nogen anden Jedi i universet. Desuden lærte han fra sin mor Shmi Skywalker, at han ikke havde nogen far, så han gættede, at drengen formentlig blev udtænkt af den samme kraft. En sådan teori er enig med forudsigelsen af Jedi, som vil bringe balance til Kraften. Overbevist om, at Anakin ville være en stor Jedi Knight Qui-Gon besluttet at løslade ham. Young Skywalker hjulpet dem komme til den beskadigede del af skibet, vinde løbet Boonta Eve Classic, og takket være de kloge tricks Qui-Gon blev befriet fra sin herre Watto, men måtte forlade moderen planeten. Ved afgang fra planeten Qui-Gon blev pludselig angrebet af en mystisk angriber med dobbelt rødt bladet lyssværd. Han var Darth Maul, lærling af Darth Sidious, før Jedi Master lykkedes med held undslippe. Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker og dronning Amidala de fulgte så til hovedstaden i galaksen, Coruscant. Amidala Galactic Senatet bad om hjælp til den belejrede planet, men uden at opnå nogen særlig reaktion, under indflydelse af Senator Palpatine erklæret en mistillidsvotum mod Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. Palpatine, hendes rådgiver og repræsentant for Naboo i Senatet, at en kandidat være den næste Grand Chancellor. I mellemtiden, i Jedi Templet blev Anakin forelagt for Rådet, der består af de største mestre i bekendtgørelsen. Rådet besluttede imidlertid, at det ikke vil blive trænet, fordi det er for gammel til træning og har på ham en masse spørgsmål, såvel som hans diset fremtid. Qui-Gon sagde, er ikke enden, og meddelte, at den accepterer Anakin som hans Padawan, og hans tidligere lærling, Obi-Wan Kenobi, kan du gå videre til prøve Jedi. Rådet har ikke accepteret noten, at sætte sagen til senere, og bestilling riddere behandle spørgsmålet om Sith og dronning. Amidala besluttede at vende tilbage til Naboo og hoppe din planet fra fjendens hænder. Når de var der, sammen med Jedi Knights gik til ham Gungan, bede dem om at fælles forsoning i kampen mod Federation, som Boss Nass - efter et øjebliks tanke - let givet samtykke. Plan rebound planet antages, at gungańskiej hær vil være - de store sletter nær hovedstaden Theede - Træk det meste af den droid hær af sammenslutningen af byen, en gruppe af omdirigering, der består af Jedi samme Amidala og en lille gren af overgreb, vil komme til den vigtigste palads Theede og forstå vicekonge Gunray, så de kunne afslutte konflikten. På det tidspunkt, ville piloterne kidnappe krigere N-1 og begynde slaget i kredsløb, hvor de ville have til at ødelægge kommando station droids at hjælpe Gunganom. Qui-Gon tog på mission lille Anakin. Så stor hær gungańska kæmpede en kamp med de kræfter i Føderationen og overfald gruppe fik ind i paladset. Undervejs mødte de dog Darth Maul. Jedi besluttede at tage sig af ham og kæmpede med ham en lang kamp lyssværd. Young Skywalker i kampens hede fighter sprang til N-1, og den automatiske pilot styrede ham mod hjertet af slaget plads. Anakin formået at ødelægge kontrol station droider Federation, hvilket gør alle droider på slagmarken med Gunganami er blevet deaktiveret. I mellemtiden yderligere Jedi kæmpet en duel med Maul hvor Qui-Gon til sidst døde. Obi-Wan sluttede sagen, skære Sith i halve, men ikke at dræbe ham. Dronningen Amidala, der i virkeligheden stort set hele tiden, hun var klædt som en trælkvinde (en rolle, som dronningen af Saba sobowtórka spillet), ankom med kaptajn Panaka og en lille gren af overfald til vicekonge og fangede ham. Medlemmer af Jedi kom til Naboo for at deltage i begravelsen af Qui-Gon. Alle mestre lære om en ny trussel - Sithach som de troede længe uddød. Senator Palpatine ankom med nyheden om, at han er blevet valgt som den nye Grand Chancellor for republikken. Amidala vælges senator i hans sted. Obi-Wan Kenobi opnået status af Jedi Knight. Alt ender med en højtidelig parade i hjertet Theede, i anledning af sejr og forsoning med de oprindelige folk af planeten - Gunganami. 1